


Monster

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her daughter has been replaced by a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

"What kind of ice cream, Mommy?"

Annette shivers. "...Whatever kind you want. You like chocolate, right?"

She can't quite bring herself to call this... thing... 'Katie'.


End file.
